MIRROR IMAGE
by Nyllewell
Summary: A very injured Goblin King is forced to run from his kingdom and seek help from the only mortal he has any faith in. JS.
1. Chapter 1: The Beast in the Dark

**A/N: Well, I wrote this story some ago and posted it on Marysia's site, but I feel like reposting it here with a few changes in mind. The stories done, I just have to reread every chapter and edit here and there, so here it is.

* * *

**

**MIRROR IMAGE**

**Chapter 1 **

The thunder rolled upon itself as the sounds echoed throughout the Underground, and for once it wasn't the Goblin King's emotions swaying the weather. Jareth walked in circles around the thrown room, his jet black boots clicking harshly, his hair swishing behind him with his movements. The Labyrinth was reacting to something unseen. He felt some strange magic stirring in the Kingdom, yet it was allusive; lurking beneath the dark shadows. A flash of lightning made him turn around and glance into the night sky. The once bright moon was extinguished as an eerie blackness spread over the sky like ink poured from a well. The king watched and a sense of fear over took him. Staying in the castle became suddenly dangerous. Jareth raced away from the blackening sky and the impending doom he felt. He had only one place to go and shuddered when he thought of the response he would receive. Instead, he concentrated on trans-locating from his castle to Above.

There is a passageway between the two worlds. The a passageway of a long hall, but with only a floor and two doors standing isolated on either end. It was black all around, yet there used to be light. Behind him was the door leading to the Underground, while in front was the door leading to Earth. It seemed so far. The door could only be seen as an outline. It was standing here that Jareth knew something was wrong.

His intuition took over and he began running through the corridor. He felt something there in the blackness around him. As despair filled his mind, Jareth realized it was a spell. A spell to stop him, or kill him, he didn't know which. But he wouldn't be stopped. He ran full force, and as he began to think he made it, a horrible pain flared at his side. Jareth fell to his knees and looked to see what had attacked him. Upon seeing nothing but blackness and the far away door to the Labyrinth, he lowered his gaze to his side. There was a gash in it, and the crimson blood flowed rapidly down his leg. As the blood dripped, so did his energy. He lifted his eyes and saw the door up ahead. He could see the handle and the light shining through the crevices.

In agony he pushed himself up from the floor and winced as a spasm contracted his side muscles and a few drops of blood hit the floor, echoing loudly before continuing the journey down his leg. His right leg was numb, but he continued to walk towards the light of the door. There was a presence behind him, but he didn't want to look back. He forced his body to hurry, for he had to get to the door. The feeling of hot breath and sharp claws racked his back and Jareth screamed in pain as his left shoulder was sliced open, close to his heart. As the claws withdrew, he felt as if a large piece of his soul had been removed. Jareth spun in shock to see whoever had robbed him, but his eyes never met anything but a large clawed hand swiftly cutting across his chest and enflaming immense pain. His knees buckled and Jareth collapsed to the floor, staring blinding out into the blackness that surrounded him in complete silence. With great effort, he lifted his head to see the door. In awe he watched as it burst open and encompassed the hall with light. Light that pushed the terrifying beast away from Jareth and pulled Jareth towards the door. He closed his eyes as he was sucked into the door. The light was so intense heat radiated from it, but the feeling subsided quickly and left Jareth in the dark, a shallow man.

He opened his eyes and saw Sarah standing by a window. He looked around once and saw furniture, bookshelves, and other objects he didn't quite understand. He must be in her apartment, and there was a man on the couch, Jareth noted carelessly. Black spots began to dance around his eyes. He didn't know what to do, and his thoughts weren't all that coherent, so he just stood there watching Sarah observe a storm that exploded outside.

* * *

Dreams were nothing new to her. She had been having them for fifteen years. They were never of the same thing, just the same place: Jareth's Labyrinth. Over the years she saw the Labyrinth itself change its curves and twits. The morning sun held one path and the evening moon another. She always enjoyed seeing the sun set and the moon rise on the large maze. Even if it was in a dream, the peaceful arcadia was a comforting place.

Yet tonight's dream held a man. He was running from something she couldn't see. She did know who the man was. He had never been in her dreams before, and his appearance tonight scared her. She had had fifteen years to dwell on his existence, his true meanings. She had not regretted rescuing Toby, except for once: when His face paled when she said the words. Occasionally hatred towards him appeared, but normally she rationalized that he had taken Toby because of her stupid wish. Jareth became clearer and an unseen ghost haunted his eyes. She wished she could ask what was wrong, just out of curiosity.

Sarah awoke from her dream and cried out as a loud thunderclap crashed outside her apartment. She felt a slight tug at her waist and glanced behind her at the sleeping man on the couch. His brown hair was tasseled and she smiled at the sight of him. The TV had turned off, and she remembered it being on when she had fallen asleep. The realization that everything was off gave her a chill. Another roar of thunder made her jump and she gingerly placed Robert's hand off her before slowly rising from the couch.

She sighed and walked curiously towards the window. The sky looked evil. A bright flash of lightning appeared and Sarah thought she saw a face in the clouds. She almost screamed out, but a strong hand placed itself over her mouth. She stiffened. The figure had a familiar smell and she struggled to turn to see the face. And then a voice spoke.

"Wait. Be quite Sarah." It was Jareth! Her heart pounded in her chest and her ears began to ring. Her dream rushed back to her, but she had no time to concentrate on it. His hand was prohibiting her to breathe.

She brought her hand up to his covering her mouth and pulled it down. "I can't breath," she whispered. She instantly felt him release her. She spun around to see him, and choked back a scream from shock. He was gorgeous, but something was misplaced. He stood tall, but he was not hovering over her. One hand was placed across his stomach and clasped at his right side. Then she noticed a stream of liquid running down his leg, his gray tights sucking and absorbing it, yet it still dripped. Sporadic spots on his white shirt were also splotched with the strange substance. As she looked closer she noticed his shirt was ripped and so was his flesh. Jareth waited patiently in pain for her to examine him and was morbidly amused when she came to the harsh realization that the liquid was blood. Sarah's eyes widened and she ran to him and wrapped her arms under his shoulders and around his waist for support. "You're hurt," she said leading him into the kitchen.  
He winced as he tried to walk. "Thank you for pointing that--out!" He gasped as she sat him in a chair.

"Shh," she said gesturing to the man in the living room and watched as Jareth nodded. He had seen the man sleeping as well. Sarah paced around him, and shook her head in slight confusion. "What are you doing here, Jareth?" She whispered as she estimated his condition. "Why are you hurt"

His eyes became dark and he lowered his head. "I don't know." He admitted painfully.

"You had better do something about the blood loss." She said pointing to his ripped shirt.

He lifted his head and smirked, "Concerned"

"Curious. I mean, why don't you just heal yourself?" She winced as his eyes met hers with their haunted expression, the same as the dream.

"Sarah," he said quietly, "I haven't healed myself for the magic that once served me has been stripped away from me."

She allowed her mouth to drop in surprise and searched Jareth's face for falsity. After finding none she quickly ran to the bathroom and gathered the first aid kit under the sink. When she came back into the kitchen, the Goblin King looked paler than she had ever seen him. Approaching him wearily she could feel his eyes on her. She came to his side and sighed. "Take your shirt off."

He shook his head. " I can't." He lowered his eyes from her and looked at his left shoulder. "I can't move it."

Sarah came closer and helped him lift his arm up. He gasped and she quickly pulled one sleeve off, causing him more pain. "I'm sorry." She pulled the shirt over his head and down the other arm. She winced and pressed her lips together as she glanced over him. There were more wounds on him then she could count.

Jareth carefully took his gloves off and placed them next to his tattered shirt. Sarah walked around to the first aid kit and took a bottle of rubbing alcohol out and smiled as the Goblin King eyed it suspiciously. She dapped some on a cloth and was about to place it on his skin when he grabbed her wrist, stopping the motion. She looked up curiously and was surprised to see a glint of fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

"It's a cleaning solution called alcohol." She removed his hand and bent down to see the wound on his side oozing blood. She grimaced; whatever he was running from had attacked him hard. "This is going to hurt." She pushed the wet rag to his side and heard him gasp out. She grabbed his bare hand without second thought. He placed his head on the table and bit back shouts while squeezing her hand as she poured more alcohol in the ripped flesh. Sarah stood and switched the gauze and began working on the abrasions on his back. When the substance made contact, the king pounded his head once against the table , soft moans were escaping his mouth, and Sarah felt a small compassion for him. She approached the left shoulder that had hurt and almost screamed. The gash was so deep she could see bone. Hesitant to touch it, a silence tilled the room.

The Goblin King was calming down and he asked quietly "How bad is it?" When she didn't answer he groaned and placed his head on the table again; lost in a misery beyond words.

Sarah placed her hand upon his head. "I'll have to stitch it."

He became very still. He? The Goblin King that had never been injured before, and now, here was a mortal woman telling him he would require stitches? And why would Sarah possess the skill; all in all disbelief was on his face. "When did you become such an expert?"

Sarah smiled as she took out a sterile needle with thread. "A lot has happened. I'm not a little girl, you know." While he pondered her response she poured the alcohol over the wound. This time he cried out in agony and arched his back. Sarah held the top of his shoulders and whispered urgently. "Please, you must stay quiet and still."

Her voice rang true and he clasped his hands to the sides of the table, causing his knuckles to turn white. She started the stitching process; guiding the needle in and out of his skin, pulling it together like she had countless times at the hospital. His breathing relaxed, and Sarah knew he had passed out from the pain. She hadn't given him any anesthesia, she didn't have any. But it didn't matter now, the gash was closed. She sat back and remembered the cuts on his chest. It was cut just as badly. She moved to the side of the sleeping king and bent down.

"Jareth, wake up. I'm done." Sarah was relieved when he responded to her voice. Slowly his eyes opened, drowning her in their pain. She touched his arm reassuringly. "I need you to sit up. I haven't cleaned the front."

He straightened, but with obvious pain, yet she dared not help him. She was still somewhat afraid of him. Terrified even when he was bleeding and possibly dying. Somehow his death frightened her more than anything else did.

Jareth could see the different emotions flash across her face. She still hated him, but he told himself he didn't care. Her approval was not what he came for. And yet, she had helped him. He motioned for her to continue administering to his wounds. She nodded and grabbed the bottle of alcohol. He flinched away involuntarily, closing his eyes as she came near and swabbed the cuts clean. When the pain ceased from the rubbing, he sighed, only to be crushed by her words."I'm not done. I still have to bandage them."  
Yet that was relatively painless. She had a good touch, a healers hand that worked efficiently.  
When she was finished she backed up and smiled. "All done."  
The fact that he was no longer bleeding and falling apart consoled him, but he still felt terrible.

Sarah could see it in his eyes. He wasn't going to keep awake much longer. She had to think about what to do and quickly. She couldn't wake Robert up, it was four in the morning. She couldn't make Jareth leave, he would die. And surprisingly enough, she did not want that. She weighed her few options and resolved to let him sleep in her bedroom.  
She walked over to him and placed a hand and arm under his good shoulder. His eyes were already beginning to glaze over. "Come on, Jareth." He silently forced himself to stand, wondering what she was doing. Sarah saw his face pale and his eyes begin to wobble around. She continued to talk to him, trying to keep him awake. "Come on, Jareth. You can sleep when you reach the bed. Its only down the hall, not that far."

She continued coaxing him on until they reached her bed. She placed him face down and pushed his feet onto the bed. Without thinking she pulled the boots and socks off and placed them on the floor. She covered him up with a loose sheet and then sat on the floor, keeping a watchful eye on her patient while he slept away the pain. She was very curious as to why he had appeared now,  
and in the way he did; injured, magicless...human almost. It had terrified her to see him in so much pain, for the Goblin King was immune to all that made her mortal. Wasn't he? And yet, here he slept, injured and magicless. Those two words echoed in her mind: injured and magicless...she shook her head and brought her knees under her chin.  
Perhaps when he woke should would get clearer answers, but as such, she leaned her head against the wall and soon sleep found her as well.

* * *

**A/N: Well, is anyone interested in the next chapter?   
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Flames and Jealousy

**A/N: Ok! Shavaineth! I think I did a better job on my grammar and spelling this time round. That last chapter had been done in notepad…don't ask me why.**

**And I forgot my disclaimer last time, so here it is: I don't own Labyrinth or any characters from the movie. I own my characters though!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Flames and Jealousy**

Jareth felt as if he were running through a maze that always changed. 'This is what the people in my labyrinth must feel,' he noted ironically. He kept running, always feeling dread at his back, and never wanting to face it. He turned a stone corner to avoid the feeling, but became engulfed in flames. The dancing fires scorched his body and he began crying out in pain. He was helpless, yet something cold was touching him. He could still feel the fire encircling him and he cried out loudly, forcing his eyes to open. An unfamiliar room met his stare and a cool washcloth was pressed against his forehead and he winced with the cold.

He tried to sit up, but the unexpected pain was too much and nausea swept over him, so he clasped his eyes shut quickly. A firm hand touched his chest and a soft voice spoke out, "Lie still Jareth."

He dared to open his eyes again and was met with shining brown ones lined with concern. He sighed in relief as he remembered where he was. She smiled at him and took the cloth from his head. She re-dipped it into a bowl with ice and water and commented to him.

"You're burning up Jareth; I have to get your fever down." She replaced the cloth, and no sooner had the chilled cloth touched his skin did he begin to shiver. His lips began to rattle. He brought his hands up to his chest in an attempt to warm himself, but it was in vain.

Sarah cursed at herself as Jareth began to convulse with cold. She watched as he wanted to curl up in a ball, but the wounds prevented him from doing so. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him, feeling his skin crawl. He had managed to turn himself onto his side, and was still shaking. She sat on her bed behind him and softly began to rub his frigid arms. The friction caused heat, yet she knew he was still running a fever. "I've truly got to get your fever down." She whispered.

He gasped unbelievingly, "What are you talking about? I'm freezing!"

She stroked his hair before she could stop herself, "That's because your body is so much hotter than the air around you."

He was silent, trying to keep the shivers under control. "How do we remedy this?" He asked finally.

Sarah climbed off the bed and started filling the large tub in the bathroom with cold water, sporadically adding pan-full after pan-full of ice from the freezer. When the bath was half-full she came back to her room where Jareth was shaking from fear and cold.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to willfully let you place me in that!" He spoke forcefully, but Sarah knew it was bravado. She had heard the same tone from patients that refused her advice for surgery, but eventually they gave in; they had to, for she knew best.

She grabbed his good arm and pulled him up from the bed. "And how are you going to stop me?" He walked, or rather limped, into the bathroom with her assistance, but when he saw the ice and the water he pressed his body against Sarah's and moaned in protest. She ignored him and lowered him gently into the water. He slipped into the liquid, sucking his air in through gasps, and he glared at her as his teeth continued to chatter. She knew his temperature was lowered finally when his eyes closed in exhaustion. A clock chimed eight times from the living room and the morning sun crept into the room. Sarah almost cried. How was she going to explain a half-naked, dying man in her tub to Robert? Jareth stirred and Sarah looked down to see him trying to get out of the bath. She threw her hands above her head and grabbed his arms as he fell out of the freezing water. "You just don't give up, do you?"

He glared at her, but did not refuse her help. "Let's see how you like being put in that!" He hissed at her.

Sarah shrugged. He had a point, and she felt sympathetic towards him. She helped him limp into the bedroom just as the door opened and Robert's boyish grin lit up the room, but his face quickly turned to a frown as he saw the strange guy draped on Sarah's shoulder with her arms around him. Sarah moaned and continued to walk Jareth to her bed. It was a hell of a way to start her day, and she was not looking forward to the talk with Robert.

Jareth dropped his head on Sarah's shoulder as the muscular man entered the room, and he didn't care how bad or inappropriate it looked. All he wanted to do was drop into the bed and cover up. True, he had forgotten the man's presence, but it wasn't every day he was over come with physical pain. He heard Sarah groan and half expected her to drop him where he stood. Instead, and to his great surprise/relief, he felt the side of the bed under his body and he slumped gratifyingly under the covers. Sleep was coming, but he forced his eyes open to look for Sarah. He saw her very close to his face and he smiled at her appreciatively.

She touched his cheek with the back of her hand and smiled. "Get some sleep and I'll check on you in a little while."

He allowed his eyes to close; warm with the feeling that she would come back and touched that she hadn't let him die.

Sarah watched as Jareth's eyes closed and his chest moved up and down with long, smooth motions. She sighed and climbed off the bed facing the door where Robert stood, his face red with anger. She walked towards him and gently pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind her. Before he could speak she commanded coldly, "Wait until we're in the kitchen." Her mind was racing with enough thoughts, and Robert was at the bottom of them. She passed him and could feel him walking behind her. As soon as he entered the kitchen he exploded.

"Who the HELL is that, and why is he here?"

Sarah started coffee and smiled inwardly. She should tell him the truth and see how whacked out he goes, but she thought better about it and decided not to. Sighing, she leaned against the counter and closed her eyes slightly. "His name is Jareth. I met him a long time ago." She reached for a coffee-cup, pleased with her tale of twisted truth. "And he's here because he's hurt."

Robert crossed his arms over his chest. "If he's hurt so badly, why don't you take him to the hospital?"

Sarah knew it was a reasonable question, yet who do entrust the care of Goblin King? And she wasn't quite sure if she did trust anyone else with his care. Shaking her head she answered Robert wearily, "What do you want from me? Can't I help a friend?" Did she just call the Goblin King a friend? She shook the thought away. "Besides, I'm a doctor. I can do everything here that they would do at the hospital to help him."

"It didn't look like you were just helping him," Robert said lowly.

She glared at him and clinched her fists. "Are you trying to say something?"

He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, "How about: I know that look he gave you, and I know the look you gave him."

She pulled her head away from his grasp and shook her head, her long, black locks falling around her shoulders. What was he talking about? What look?

Robert saw her confusion and laughed. "You can't be this ignorant."

She sat herself down at the table where four hours ago she had stitched Jareth together. She sighed and lowered her head, placing it over her arms on the table. "Look Robert, I'm exhausted. Jareth came very early this morning. I couldn't ask you to leave, and I wouldn't turn him out."

Robert walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Okay, so maybe I over-reacted, but I still want him gone."

Anger boiled in her and her jaw fell slack. How dare he tell her who she could and couldn't have over? A six month relationship did not entail such restrictions. She stood and shrugged away from him in disbelief. "Didn't you see how badly he was hurt?"

"Take him to the hospital."

"I can't." She stressed.

"You won't." He replied sharply.

She ran into the living room and threw Robert's jacket at him. "OUT!" She yelled. "Don't say anything, just get out."

He strolled to the door and smiled. "I thought you got all the drama out of you when you stopped acting." His only response was the slamming of the door in his face.

Sarah bit her bottom lip in frustration while she gazing into her poured the . She sighed and while sipping on it, began to straighten her apartment, her obsessive-compulsive behavior still intact. Her thoughts were whirling. Why did Jareth come back? And why was he in such a state? And why her? The questions continued to swirl in her mind until even the soothing comfort of cleaning couldn't ease her mind. She'd give Jareth a couple more hours until she'd check on him and hopefully gain some insight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, and stick around, next chapter you actually get introduced to the villain.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nicolae

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been having a crisis over here with my life! Hell, I'm still having a crisis!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Nicolae **

Nicolae's silver boots clicked against the smooth marble of the Goblin King's throne room as he entered from a dark shadow. His red cape swirled around him, licking his legs and caressing his bare arms as he sneered towards the window. The storm was still raging outside. The black clouds hung low to the ground, the lightning streaked angrily silver against the sky and the thunder shook the halls; and though it was day, the Labyrinth was covered in silence and darkness, and it matched Nicolae's mood equally. His silver eyes washed over the room and he sighed. Jareth had evaded him. Hehad planned so carefully and was still outsmarted by the Goblin King, again. He could still hear the whimpering and crying of those stupid goblins trapped in the dungeons and with a small smile Nicolae lounged in the stone seat upon the platform. With a glass of red wine in his hand he looked blankly at the empty walls, trying and failing not remember.

Centuries ago he had served here, in this very court, but everything eventually changes. He focused his features into a blank mask, for his emotions were warring within him. After all these years, stuck in a prison, he was called again as a servant. Always a servant; was he no better? But he was bound now, for either he returned to the prison from which Jareth sent him, or he followed a new master. Nicolae leaned forward and rested his head on a free hand. It was an interesting situation, one where he did not know all the facts, but one who wished to destroy Jareth was worth his services.

And Jareth, that was another thought. Where had that arrogant king gone? Nicolae brought the glass to his lips and sipped the liquid while leaning his head against the throne. The attack on the castle was well planned. His spells had infiltrated all the barriers set by the king, and that was easy enough for Nicolae had helped prepare more than a few of those same barriers. Nicolae had silenced the occupants of the Labyrinth, soothing them into a slumber; all except the king is seemed. Nicolae knew Jareth was going to flee. Oh, Jareth was no coward and Nicolae knew he would return if able, so he sent that very wonderful spell onto him; a spell to destroy his link with the Underground. Nicolae smiled, cold and cruel. Where ever Jareth was hiding, he was without magic, and undoubtedly weakened. And so, Nicolae would wait; he would wait and watch, for he was a patient man. He would let Jareth have a head start in this new game and then he would attack and earn a crown and his freedom in one fell swoop.

* * *

Sarah entered her bedroom and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Jareth sitting up by himself. His eyes glinted mischievously, and Sarah had the feeling he was feeling better. The sparkles in his eyes danced as she approached and she couldn't help but laugh as she neared him. "What?" She asked as a laugh escaped her.

"I can't help but feel that you come back just to torture me." He sat up more, but winced slightly with the pain.

She shook her head and came to the right of the bed and checked on the side wound. "Yeah, well, it would probably serve you right." Sarah removed the bandage and looked amazed. The wound was almost gone. Only a small red welt remained. She rubbed her fingers over it, only to have her hand grabbed.

"That makes me laugh." He said without humor while releasing her hand.

Smirking, she sat up. "Turn around so your back is facing me. Is your shoulder still hurting?"

Jareth moved as she told him and nodded. "Yes. I have little to no movement in it."

Sarah removed the bandage. The skin had healed, but the area was red and felt hot. She gingerly removed the small stitches, as there was no more need for them, and grimaced whenever Jareth sucked in air from any pressure she applied directly to the previously cut skin. The wounds were healed, but they looked slightly infected and she frowned. "What exactly are you doing here, Jareth?" The words left her mouth before she had time to polish them, and she immediately regretted saying them.

"That was unusually blunt." He said quietly, still facing away from her. He felt so tired, so drained in this world. Waking in a strange bed was odd enough, but the familiar and comforting presence of magic was missing, and it left him feeling hollow. Turning his head towards Sarah, he was caught by surprise at the concern on her face. Why would she be concerned for him? He just shook his head. "The Labyrinth has been invaded."

Sarah nodded and sat in her chair, scooting it close to the bed. "That explains your condition, doesn't it?"

Jareth nodded, "Partially." Sarah waited for further explanation, but when his eyes lost focus she realized he was not going to divulge more information. Well, that was just fine by her. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to get caught up in a battle for a fairy land. "How do you live like this?" He asked suddenly and Sarah blinked a few moments, not sure she had heard correctly.

"What do you mean?"

Feeling very old, Jareth sighed and gestured around the room. "How do you live without magic? This place is suffocating; all walls, no exits…" his voice trailed off and Sarah was confused.

"There's a door right there," she said pointing to the far wall.

Jareth grimaced. "That's not what I mean." He couldn't really explain it. This world, so devoid of everything natural to him, seemed to tighten around him with each passing breath. Every second his world was becoming more and more confined; he felt trapped in a cage; a cage called Above. And Sarah, she had tasted the Underground magic, had been shaped by it, but she was not affected like he. How did one describe the need for magic? It was more important to him than air, for you only need air to breathe, he needed magic to _be. _

Sarah watched him for a moment. He was hiding in himself; trying to keep his emotions hidden, and succeeding rather well, she mentioned to herself annoyed. What was she going to do with him? How long was he going to stay? How was she going to explain his presence? She groaned as a headache snuck into her temples and she rubbed her fingers over the spot in deep circles. "What are you going to do, Jareth?"

Ah, that was the question of the hour, wasn't it? He sat very still on her bed for a moment longer, pondering. There wasn't much he _could_ do in this current state. Very few beings contained enough power to impact him in such a way; to strip away his very magic, and he wondered how long he would survive in this world without it. It wasn't a very comforting thought and despite himself he shivered.

A small buzzing noise rattled inside a purse upon a dresser and Sarah jumped out of her chair and bounded to the bag, digging and searching until she pulled out a small box. Jareth watched as she pushed a few buttons on the strange device before she put it down with a frown. "I've got to go to work real quick, Jareth. Will you be alright here, by yourself?"

Jareth gave her a blank look, though inside he was seething. He may be without his magic; and hell, he may even be slightly hurt, but he was no feeble human. "I'll make due," he said crossly and Sarah gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I suppose you will." She looked him over, still without a shirt, for it was ripped into pieces, and he definitely could _not_ wear those…those _pants_ here. "I'll pick you up some clothes on my way back, alright?"

Now, that was an intriguing prospect. Human clothes? Jareth smiled to himself and stood from the bed; amazed at the pulls and tugs and resistance his body gave him, but he ignored it as he walked to the window and glanced out. He turned halfway towards Sarah and with a small nod said, "That will be fine."

Sarah had the feeling she was being dismissed, and in her own home at that! But, she realized, he was still a king, even without a crown, and he was probably use to certain privileges. Sarah shook her head and began walking out of the room, but before she closed the door she peeked and saw him standing still, staring wishfully outside. He looked human there; just standing. She sighed, "Get some more rest. I'll be back later." She got no response from him, except a slight nod of the head. A part of her understood his need for silence and she left without another word.

* * *

Jareth stood still at the window and watched as Sarah waved down a taxi and disappeared in the tangled streets of the large city. There was too much for his eyes to take in. He wasn't ignorant, he knew the people Above had great marvels, but they lacked magic. All except one, and she kept her magic locked deep within her.

It was fascinating to watch the population swarm beneath him from the high window. They swarmed and hovered in the narrow charted streets. In a way, those people reminded him of his goblins, which he realized he was missing with absurdity. The thought of his goblins brought him back to his current position and he grew angry. Very few beings Underground possessed enough power to challenge him, the mighty Goblin King. And some of the more dangerous ones he kept under strict spells by his will, forbidding them to use magic. And the only time his will _had_ weakened was when Sarah had--. He erased the thought from his mind.

Silently he turned from the window. The street mazes made him long for his home. And he knew as long as he was without magic he couldn't return, and it made him feel slightly depressed. A small beacon of light etched its way into Jareth's dark thoughts, for his situation _could_ be worse. Although his magic hadn't returned, his immortal body was healing as quickly as it could without the magical assistance. He tried rotating his left shoulder, but it protested being used. He was annoyed at the handicap; and further annoyed when he couldn't force Sarah's cruel words from his head and echoing memories came to the surface: "For my will is as strong..." Jareth smirked and whispered under his breath. "No, your will was much stronger." He dropped to the bed while a healing sleep over took his body and senses, relieving him from remembering any more.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is, and now, since I got a shocking amount of reviews for those chapters, I will do a thank you session:**

**Afrieal: Marysia's site is just that: I hope I can put that here, cuz it has an awesome archive. **

**BOWIEgirl: Well, that is the villain, Nicolae; well, just a taste of him at least.**

**Moonjava: Always a pleasure**

**sightlessmuse: Dooly noted**

**atsuibelulah: And yeah, Robert is a jerk, and an idiot, but what would you think if your girlfriend suddenly had a guy over?**

**WickedGame: I actually wrote this story a long time ago, I'm just making some, ok, A LOT of changes to it ;) Thanks for reading!**

**LadyMeko: Thank you!**

**Babs: I have slowed down the developement of the story, so now, you're going to have to wait longer! heehee**

**jumping-jo: Nice to have a review from you as always**

**Finalfantasygirl: Think they should break up? Is everyone in agreement with this?**

**Shavaineth: Oh, like I'm going to let a perfectly annoying character like Robert go to waste! He'll be back ;)**

**Kateya: Thank you very much!**

**Morrigana: Ok, M, what's the deal? I've FINISHED a story and have three chapters up of a new one and we still haven't had an update for GSTK? You haven't abandoned it have you? But you know I love your reviews, I'm just going in withdraws from your story, so if it's in you, update soon please!**

**Lealie Dryer: Well, I hope it won't let you down!

* * *

Sheesh! Told you there were a lot! Keep reading and keep revewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

The taxi cab arrived twenty minutes later at the entrance of the Marcy Hospital and Sarah grumbled as she paid the man. Twenty minutes? It never took her twenty minutes! Grabbing her purse and sling it over her shoulder she bounded up the walkway and entered the main lobby of the hospital. She would be expected to come through E.R., but she wasn't here for work, her shift didn't start again for another five days, but if anyone saw her she would be asked to stay and help the inters or to run the front. And she'd be damned if she let that happened again.

She rounded a corner and had to sidestep as a tall man with a gentle face stood before her. He also sidestepped, he long white coat swishing against the hall. "Sorry about that," he began without looking up from his chart, but when Sarah giggled he lowered the file and smiled. "Well, Williams, it's about time! We've been trying to call you for hours!"

Sarah frowned slightly, "Really?" That was odd, her phone hadn't ringed once since before she went to bed…and then there was the storm and… "Oh, maybe the storm messed with the service. What can I do for you Dr. Morrison?" Dr. Morrison was the head of the E.R. department, and a very good doctor at that.

He rearranged the glasses on the bridge of his nose and gently placed his hand on Sarah's elbow, directing them away from the E.R. entrance. "Well, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you it seems." Already Sarah disliked where this was heading. The last time Dr. Morrison had a "favor" she worked night shifts for three months. It wasn't something she wished to do again the distrust upon her face was evident as Morrison laughed softly.. "Oh, it's nothing overly tedious Williams, now what to you say?"

"I say you ask me first, and then I'll answer." She retorted. Though usually not insubordinate towards her fellow workers, Morrison always had a relaxed demeanor with his coworkers and Sarah took advantage.

An orderly passed them and Morrison smiled as they approached his office. Opening the door, he ushered Sarah in and gestured for her to sit, which she did. "This is a little embarrassing, but it seems I've accepted an invite to two parties tonight; one for a fundraiser that I cannot miss and one for the opening of the new wing." He grinned, "So, Mrs. Morrison and I would like you to take our seats at the wing opening gala."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious!" She stammered, "Look, Dr. Morrison, usually I wouldn't have a problem with this, but...I have company..."

"Oh?" Morrison frowned and then broke into an even brighter smile. "Bring him. I have to seats, and I won't take no for an answer!"

* * *

Nicolae sat on Jareth's throne and forced himself to concentrate. Over taking the Underground had proved too easy once the King had abandoned it. He abandoned it! That one slice of information confused and angered Nicolae at the same time. Swirling a strong red wine in a crystal glass, he frowned. It wasn't like Jareth to run away, and once he knew Jareth was running he sent a spell of destruction on him. The silver haired man tapped his chin. What was keeping Jareth alive, and where had he gone? He peered into the liquid for the answer; the same way Jareth uses his crystals. He saw the dethroned king standing and talking to a young brunette woman. He looked closer and was filled with glee when he realized Jareth hadn't escaped harm. Nicolae chuckled. Jareth must be devoid of power if he hasn't noticed me yet., he said thrilled with himself. He strained his hearing and make out the faintest whispers of their conversation. Smiling coldly, he let the image disappear. "The boy will be greatly pleased," he said before leaving the thrown room to the world above.

* * *

Sarah sighed again as she stared at the black leather pants shining in front of her. She couldn't decide if she wanted them because she liked the pants, or did she just want to see how they looked on him, and that wasn't a very comforting thought. She shifted a bag with a black tux to her left arm and sighed. She didn't know how she always got sucked into these things! Take Jareth to a ball? Hah! What was she supposed to say to her boss though, 'Oh, that's no problem, my visitor is an excellent ballroom dancer'? Hesitantly she reached and grabbed the pants that would seem to fit. She hadn't thought to ask his size and doubted he would have known anyway, so she guessed. An attendant came behind Sarah and touched he on the shoulder.

"I've seen you looking at those pants for the last ten minutes. I was wondering if you were ever going to touch them."

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, well, I've decided to get them."

The attendant took the pants, smiled and walked to the register. "It's a nice style. Who are you buying them for? Boyfriend? Husband?"

"Hardly." Sarah said handing the woman her credit card.

The attendant accepted the card, but looked at Sarah strangely. "Then why buy them? They're pretty expensive."

Sarah frowned at the question, though it was fairly simple. She then noticed the other clothes she had picked out for him. Several silk shirts that buttoned down the front in blue, black, and white were folded and placed in bags. Two pairs of jeans were also added to the tally. She had really gone overboard, but she shrugged it off. "Don't forget the others," she said changing the subject slightly. Sarah watched as the attendant rang each item up and sighed as she signed her name o the receipt. "Let's say I'm being generous." Sarah took the clothes heavy bags from the attendant and began walking out of the store. A strange man was walking in as she was walking out. He was tall, standing a good foot above her. He had silver hair that flowed. And then Sarah saw his eyes as he opened the door for her. They swam like a black sea; the pupil impossible to see. Sarah walked out of the door with her mouth agape. She felt a certain energy from the man, and she didn't like it.

* * *

**ok, so here's the thing...there's supposed to be a chapter between this one and the next, but I'm not overly fond of it, in fact, I hate it. So, lets just say Sarah and Jareth have a talk and he has agreed to go to the gala since he has nothing better to do. Savvy?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ball

Robert sat with his head on the bar counter with a cold drink in hand. Noontime drinks were desperately needed to block out reality. He didn't know why he was so threatened by this "Jareth" guy. I mean, he has weird hair! He gulped down the burning liquid and was surprised to see black eyes glancing at him from a seat beside his. Robert wrinkled his nose and tried to get a better picture of the man. It was obvious he was tall, and he was even sitting down. He had silver hair that flowed on an invisible breeze, but the face was of a young man. Robert nodded to him, "What's up?" Robert could have sword the man was contemplating his question. "How are you?" He rephrased quickly.

The strange man extended a gloved hand. "I am fine." Robert took the hand and shook it. "My name is Nicolae," the strange man continued, but at least he had a name now. Nicolae sat back and grinned. "Woman trouble?"

Robert's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Nicolae tugged at one of his gloves. "The brunette with the eccentric man?"

Licking his lips, Robert wondered how this 'Nicolae' knew everything. "Yeah," he growled.

"Did you know she's going to the gala with him?" Nicolae said coolly. Robert's head jerked up. Nicolae smiled and leaned forward. "Did you know he hurt her several years ago?"

Pounding a fist on the counter, Robert stood up and grabbed Nicolae by the collar of the leather jacket he was wearing, dragging him to his feet. "What do you mean by that?"

Nicolae just smiled. "Interesting." He brushed Robert's hands off, and though it seemed a small movement the force was enough to sting Robert's hands. "How would you like to get her back from such a terrible , abusing, monster?"

Jealousy pounded in Robert's years, and his face turned red. Crossing his arms he faced this 'Nicolae'. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Jareth watched the clock strike the hour as he waited in Sarah's immaculate living space. With a small smile he turned away. Twelve hours made no sense to him. He waited patiently while Sarah finished dressing for the gala. The sun had set, and with its descent he was feeling more and more mysterious, not to mention curious and anxious, but the nights refreshed him. There was magic in the air as the sun set and darkness claimed the day. He relished it.

"Okay, Jareth," he heard Sarah yell from the bedroom, "I'm coming out!"

Jareth crossed his arms and smiled in expectation. His mouth fell slightly as Sarah smoothly walked out of the hallway, but he quickly recovered. Her red dress shimmered with every move. The thin straps showed her fine white shoulders as the dress caressed her body and fell touching the floor. A red sash swayed between her elbows and lay gracefully at her back. She spun around once, and Jareth couldn't help but let his eyes fall to the extremely low back of the dress.

She walked over to him, "Well? What do you think?"

He smiled wide enough for his fang-like teeth to show. "I couldn't have done better."

Sarah laughed and brushed her curled hair away from her face. "Not bad for a magic less mortal, huh?"

Before he could stop himself, he moved closer to her and took her hand and began spinning her around. "How can you say you have no magic?" He asked her softly.

She tensed, but did not break away. Instead she smiled, and gestured towards the room as they spun, "What is this?"

Jareth hummed as he thought. She thought she caught a melody, but he stopped before she could be sure, "Its customary to have a practice dance."

She smiled brightly and allowed him to continue to twirl her around her living room, miraculously not hitting anything. She shouldn't have been that surprised, she knew he was skilled dancer, but this time without the distractions and without the malice she was enjoying herself and his company. Yet everything must come to a stop, and when the clock struck the half hour Jareth stopped. Sarah's cheeks were a little flushed. As she raised her hand to her face she continued to hold his own. It was then that Jareth realized his hands were ungloved. Panic spread through him, but Sarah wouldn't release his hand as he tried to pull away. She turned them over in her own hands. "There's nothing wrong with your hands, why wear the gloves?" He frowned slightly at her. He knew his hands were fine, but that wasn't the point! Gloved hands were for protection from his magic. He had not allowed anyone to touch his hands in centuries, and yet here was Sarah; holding them in hers. She released them when he said nothing, and Jareth couldn't decide whether he was disappointed or relieved.

Sarah just shrugged at this apparent confusion, "Well, let's go."

* * *

They entered the dazzling hall arm in arm after pushing through a group of reporters blinding their eyes with the bright flashes from their cameras. The room was large and tables circled around a dance floor. Chandeliers decorated the high ceiling and shone a bright, yet soft light on the inhabitants. Everything was draped in white or crystal: white napkins, white table cloths, crystal glasses, and smooth, clear silverware. A small smile spread on Jareth's lips in approval.

They began to walk into the area, but after a few feet were stopped by an ambush of reporters. Sarah glanced at them, she knew them all, and they knew her. It was the man at her side no one knew. Not even herself if she wanted to be honest.

A young reporter in slacks and a plaid shirt asked boldly the first question. "Who's this Sarah?" He said pointing to Jareth.

Sarah laughed. "What kind of question is that to start off a wonderful evening?" She danced around the topic. The reporter, Anderson, was one of the better photographers around and usually very respectful, everyone in the industry liked him.

Jareth watched as Sarah and the other people exchanged small chatter. She easily manipulated them. He wondered if she knew what she was doing, toying with them. She never answered their questions clearly, but seemed to enjoy playing with them. It was cruel, and he wondered if she ever saw her own behavior as such. He was bored with them and turned to walk away. Sarah touched his arms and whispered, "Wait a minute, they can be entertaining." Jareth doubted that, but remained.

"When is your next movie out?" Another man from the back asked.

"It'll be out for Christmas." She replied.

"Still enjoying being a doctor?" The same asked.

"Of course!" She felt Jareth's pull again and turned to his impatient eyes and strange glint in them. A warning. "Alright," she said aside to him. "One more question!"

"Did you know Robert is here?" That was from Anderson.

All the reporters held their breath. Jareth was beginning to admire this reporter's tenacity. It _was_ highly amusing. Sarah knew they were waiting for her response and she took her time answering. After all, her answer would decide the rumors for the night.

She looked gleefully at Anderson. "Oh, I'd hoped he would!" With that, she motioned to Jareth and they turned away and walked towards an empty table.

He glanced at her. "Interesting …for a while." He pointed a gloved finger at her and arched an eyebrow. "You were being cruel."

"I was not." She said firmly, but his words unnerved her.

"Yes you were." He said teasingly. She had never known when she was being cruel, and least one thing that hadn't changed.

She looked up worriedly. "Jareth, I…"

A hushed voice drew their attention away form their conversation. "Miss Williams?"

Sarah spun impatiently, "I told you no more question, Anderson." She hissed as she recognized the reporter.

The man's face fell. Jareth tapped Sarah's arm and asked mockingly, "And that wasn't cruel?" He watched in delight as her face fell and looked away from him, her face red in shame. Jareth shook his head and addressed Anderson. "What do you want?" Jareth's powerful persona had returned, and even without his magic he was able to intimidate others without trying and succeeding evidently. He watched Anderson worm for a second before asking again. "Well?"

Anderson' eyes shot up and he stammered for a response. "I was just wondering if I could sit at the same table with you?"

Jareth laughed and addressed Sarah, "You're cruel and they come! What a horrible power!" He continued laughing as Sarah glared at him.

She turned her attention to Anderson, scowling at Jareth. "Of course you can join us."

Jareth laughed again as they sat at an elegant table not far from the dance floor. Sarah placed her elbows on the table and leaned on her hands. "I'm glad you're feeling better, even if it is at my expense."

Jareth's eyes sparkled. "Not at your expense, it is just my sense of humor."

"Or lack-there-of." She retorted.

Jareth laughed and took a glass of champagne a waiter was offering from a tray and sipped it gingerly. He was enjoying his time here. He rarely held parties of his own, he never wished to see anyone. And true, the reporters were annoying, and the conversations mingling with the music was too loud, but the scene of chaos was familiar to that of the Underground. So in its own demented way, the gala remind him of his home. He noticed the quiet reporter's eyes staring at him, and Jareth sighed. Placing the drink down he returned the gaze, "Yes?"

Anderson immediately lowered his eyes. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Jareth laughed bitterly and Sarah sighed. "No he's not. Jareth, this is Anderson Reilly, a reporter and free lance photographer. Anderson this is Jareth. And forgive him, he's been ill."

Anderson smiled. "How do you know each other?" Sarah bit her lip and Jareth sat back quietly. Anderson flinched. 'Touchy subject,' he thought to himself and then added aloud, "it couldn't have been that bad if you came here together."

Jareth tapped his chin. "Perhaps, perhaps not." He said softly and thoughtfully. He really didn't know what he thought of Sarah as an adult. He was extremely thankful to her and that put him at a disadvantage as far as he was concerned.

Sarah just smiled. She began to look around the room for familiar faces to keep the question out of her mind. There were many important people; from actors to doctors, and directors to CEOs. Several had aided in fund raising for the new wing. She spotted an unhappy Robert in a chair across the room, but it was the man next to him that drew her attention. He had black eyes that pierced into her, and she could tell they were watching her, even from the distance. She averted her gaze, not quite trusting that man. "Jareth, do you see that man to the left there?"

His eyes swiveled to the table she was gesturing at. "I see Robert and…" His voice caught in his throat. It was Nicolae. Panic began to set in . Nicolae was one of the Underground's most impetuous beings. All he ever did was cause destruction and havoc and death. Nicolae smiled as their eyes met for a brief second. How was he to explain this to Sarah with a damned mortal there?

"Sarah, dance with me." He said as the idea arose.

She had been watching his expressions and accepted readily. She was very curious what Jareth's relation was to this strange man. "Please excuse us." She said to Anderson as Jareth took her hand and began swirling with the other dancers.

"What do you think of that man?" He whispered to her.

"He gave me a weird sensation. I saw him earlier as well. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yes. He said simply to control the growing rage that was building within him.

Sarah looked up and saw the anger flashing in his brilliant colored eyes and understood. "He's the one."

He nodded and spun her around. "His name is Nicolae, and he's very powerful. I had trapped him in a spell a long time ago, a summoning spell. Only though a wish could he have been released."

Gently Sarah pressed her body against his for comfort. "At least you know who to face."

He returned her gesture by holding her tighter. "I have to defeat the one who called him as well."

Suddenly her eyes widened in fear and she clutched his arm in an icy grip.

"What is it?" He whispered fiercely.

Sarah didn't remove her eyes from whatever was approaching them. "He's coming this way."

Before he could turn to respond, a large hand clamped down on Jareth's still sore shoulder. Pain seared through his arm and he stumbled on Sarah to keep from falling completely to the floor. He choked back the cry trying to escape his throat, took a ragged breath and forced himself to stand tall despite the pressure. The heavy hand pushed down on the wound, but Jareth turned sharply, pushing the hand away. Sarah stood to the side, a hand still resting on his arm.

Jareth smiled widely at the tall man before him. "How can I help you, Nicolae?" The words were venom.

Nicolae narrowed his inky eyes, a tight and forced grin forming on his lips. "I'm happy you're feeling better, Jareth." He mentioned lightly and then turned to Sarah. "We haven't met. I'm Nicolae," he said with a little bow, "And you must be the famous Sarah." Sarah frowned at his words, but he continued, "May I have this dance?" He asked with an outstretched hand. Sarah unconsciously retreated behind Jareth's tall, proud form causing Nicolae to laugh. "You're just trading one monster for another, little girl."

Nicolae's voice rang too loudly at a few dancers turned their heads. Sarah saw the eyes beginning to focus on them. "We're drawing too much attention." She said to Jareth quietly.

He nodded and in one fluid movement they split and walked past Nicolae, not showing any fear in their faces, just contempt. Nicolae swirled around and caught Sarah's elbow. "You _will_ dance with me." He commanded.

Jareth's eyes lit with a new fire and he advanced on Nicolae so quickly that the silver haired man released Sarah's arm and backed away. Nicolae looked up surprised at the anger on Jareth's face, then laughed when he remember the lack of magic Jareth possessed. "What were you going to do Jareth?"

Jareth smiled, "It doesn't matter. You were frightened enough to let go, though." He pointed out.

Stammering for a response, Nicolae was powerless but to watch Sarah and Jareth meld into the crowd. Only from watching their movements did he understand them. Every move she made, he made the opposite. There existence was based upon their differences. Her innocence to his tainted hands, her black hair to his white, he could see it now. A smile appeared on his this lips as a new plan formed in his mind.

Jareth slumped into his chair and winced as his shoulder hit the seat. Nicolae's face appeared in his mind, nearly driving him into a frenzy. Sarah sat next to him, and he envied her calm. He was boiling inside. How dare this man strip him of his powers and then come to gloat about it? And he still had no sure idea who released him, but there was a nagging suspicion that the person was going to be closer than he wished. He looked at Sarah with the connection of thoughts. Despair filled him and he closed his eyes in an attempt to black out the world around him. Soft skin pressed against his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Sarah's face bright with concern. Forcing a smile, he appeased her and she dropped her hand. But doom was hard to shake off, and for a moment he cared not if a mortal was listening. "He's planning something."

"I know." She said calmly, hesitating to look straight at him, instead eyeing him from the side.

Anderson sat back and watched their exchange in silence. There were secrets in their eyes, sparkling back and forth, communicating to each other without words. "Are you alright?" He asked. The Jareth man looked extremely pale.

"Maybe you should see if its bleeding, Jareth." Sarah said tentatively, but firmly.

Jareth was about to dismiss the idea, but Sarah's eyes and expression told him she would not be at ease until he did. He did not have the strength to combat Sarah's authority. How ironic that she seemed to become stronger as he weakens. So he bowed to her, "Alright." He got up silently and ignored the surprised look on Sarah's Face. She had been expecting an argument. Jareth just smiled weakly and walked towards the restrooms, inconspicuously cradling his left arm in his right.

Sarah watched him walk away with awe and respect. The once spoilt king was learning he couldn't take anything for granted; a lesson he had taught her bitterly. A shiver crept alonger her back. The silver haired man; that had been the same man at the sotre. Sarah still felt his bottomless eyes scorching hers. Another shiver caused Anderson to speak.

"Are _you _alright?" he said focusing on Sarah.

She looked at him with mistrust. "Are we off the record, Anderson, because I'd hate to sue you."

His hand were raised in defense. "I've just been enjoying you company, not reporting."

Sarah lowered her head. She was cruel, and ashamed of it. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little edgy."

"So you're not alight?"

"I've been better." She admitted. "This has been a long weekend."

"For all of us," said a deep , smooth voice from behind her. Sarah spun around in her chair to see Robert standing there, his large hands on the chair back. "We haven' really been able to talk, so you wanna dance?" Sarah couldn't help but like Jareth's invitation more, but he wasn't there, and after all, Robert was her boyfriend. She still hesitated. Robert stared down at her. "One dance." he said firmer. Sarah responded to this tone of voice and allowed Robert to escort her to the dance floor. Hand and hand they danced, but it wasn't to the smooth motions of earlier. Robert's steps were planted and deliberate.

Sarah felt her hand squeezed and looked up at Robert. "What are you thinking of?" He asked.

Sarah smiled. He had always felt that she was keeping secrets from him. And she was, but only of her experience in the labyrinth. He didn't need to know those thoughts, and she doubted he would have believed her anyway, so she answered, "Dancing," knowing it was partially true.

Robert hugged her tighter. "I'm going to save you, Sarah."

His hands were so tight around her, she couldn't get enough air, but she managed to gasp, "What?"

"Nicolae told me that Jareth robbed you of your dreams. I'll give you new ones."

Black splotches began to dance in front of Sarah's eyes from oxygen depletion. Her boyfriend was a lunatic! They spun around and she was dizzy, her lungs felt they could burst in flame. Everything was dark; except? Sarah shook her head and blinked. Except for a lone figure bathed in white light. Sarah wanted to cry with relief. It was Jareth. She could see Jareth! The throbbing in her chest had reached her head, but she summoned all her last reserves of strength and screamed internally for help, "JARETH!!!" Then blackness cascaded over her.

* * *

He walked slowly back to the table deep in thought. When had he buried his will? Was it the day a crying fifteen year old girl refused his offer? She wasn't fifteen anymore, and she was offering help. It was funny how life moves. His thoughts were interrupted by a scream in his head. He jerked his head towards the dancers and in the middle of the crowd saw Sarah go limp in the ape's arms. Determined to reach her, he was devastated when he was pulled away. Jareth spun to see Nicolae's face filled with excitement.

"Not so fast, Jareth." He said remaining the tight grip on Jareth's arms.

Jareth looked to the dance floor, yet Sarah and the overgrown monkey had disappeared. He struggled frantically, ignoring the pain he was causing his shoulder, and Nicolae released him laughing.

"Want her back, Jareth?" He taunted. "Find her in the labyrinth, and I'll return your powers. Fail and I'll kill you, after killing her."

Jareth glared. "I can't travel to the Underground."

Nicolae laughed and vanished slowly in the shadows. "There are labyrinths here too Jareth, for they are mirrored worlds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who continued to read this. All of my files had been lost in laptop wasteland; it's a long story, but the short of it is: Life did not allow me much room for Labyrinth, which is a shame because its near and dear to my heart. I will try to remember that in the future. And now; for the conclusion of Mirrored Image, so that I may continue with other fics**.

* * *

Mirrored worlds? Jareth sighed and leaned against a wall, away from everyone, silent in his depression. Fine. Now he had to regain his magic, win his kingdom back, and rescue Sarah, and not directly in that order. His life was turning into one large, exhausting mess. A noise in front of him caused him to open his eyes. The young reporter, Anderson was staring at him intently.

"Where'd she go?" He asked bluntly.

Jareth sighed and stood tall. He was going to regain his kingliness, for this pride was all he was clinging on to. He stared Anderson down and with nonchalant shrugged, "I don't know."

Anderson's hands came up and pushed Jareth against the wall. At any other time it wouldn't have phased him, but his eyes widened and the reporter shoved again. "I don't believe you." He said continuing to hold Jareth in the spot.

The shock wore off and Jareth found himself beginning to admire Anderson. He quietly pushed the man's hands off and regained his posture. Jareth smiled, but it was cruel. "I might have use for you." The reporter shrank away; realizing that Jareth might be dangerous. Jareth grabbed his coat at the collar. "No you don't. I'm not asking you." Jareth, with the reporter in tow, walked down one of the corridors, away from the crowded ball. He strode purposefully, though he really had no destination. His face was calmly covered over in his indifferent, expressionless mask.

Anderson looked a the man dragging him and managed to regain his balance and match Jareth's long stride. He held an aura of authority that been banished when Sarah was present. Anderson attempted to pull away and Jareth's grip tightened.

"Don't defy me."

Exasperated, Anderson cried out, "Damn! You act like royalty." Jareth turned towards him with a smirk, ironic knowledge was laced in those eyes and Anderson yelped, "You ARE royalty!"

Jareth laughed, "Oh? How can you be sure?"

"You're so arrogant." Anderson replied before he thought.

Inwardly Jareth was grinning at the young reporter, but on the outside he fixed Anderson with a fierce glare. "Be careful, you've already insulted me twice, make sure there's isn't a third." Jareth turned and returned to dragging Anderson along.

Anderson thought quietly and allowed Jareth to pull him by his coat. There was definitely more to this guy than meets the eye. Not to mention that his eyes were different colors. Was that a warning of duplicity? Anderson mentally shrugged. If Sarah can trust him, shouldn't he? Suddenly Anderson stopped and the abrupt motion caused Jareth to jerk forward and lose his grip on him before spinning around glaring. Raising his hands, Anderson spoke quickly. "Listen, I'm willing to help you if we're searching for Sarah. I saw some of what happened, but I don't understand. They just vanished when I took my eyes away for a moment, but I don't like this. You don't have to drag me. Hey, I might even be able to help; its obvious by the way you passed four exits that you don't know this place." Much to Anderson' dismay, the elegant man began to laugh.

With humor, Jareth ended the laugh and leaned against a cold hall wall. "Is it that obvious?"

Anderson felt baited. "If I tell you the truth, are you going to be upset?"

The mismatched eyes widened and interest sparkled in them. "My, my, you do learn quickly." He stood again briefly and then leaned once more on the wall, and Anderson noted he could no longer see emotion on the man's face. "No, I don't know this place, and your help would be appreciated."

Biting his lip, Anderson thought hard on how he was going to get more information, for frankly, his curiosity was getting the best of him. Reporter's instincts are hard to abandon, and he after all, was a reporter. His expression must have shown through because Jareth stared intently at him.

"What do you want to know?" He said crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side.

This was his one chance. "Everything." Anderson wasn't going to lose an opportunity like this.

Jareth smirked. "You wouldn't believe half of it."

Shrugging, Anderson walked to the opposite side of the wall and leaned as well. "Try me, it could only help."

"Oh I highly doubt that. I'll tell you what's relevant." Jareth took a deep breath. "First all, I am royalty, just slightly without a crown," he added bitterly. "I had the…pleasure of meeting Sarah there many years ago. But now, the same man that took my kingdom has taken Sarah."

"Robert?" Asked Anderson as he tried to follow the story. Nothing was too radical at the moment. After all, coups happened all the time.

Jareth shook his head. "No, not that ape." He said disgusted, "I'm talking about the silver haired man, Nicolae."

Anderson was confused and lost. "Nicolae took your kingdom?"

Jareth paused before answering and the reply obviously pained him. "Yes."

Anderson tread softly. It seemed that this 'Jareth' would just fade away if you spoke to loudly. He wasn't frail, just different. Like he didn't belong…but maybe it was Anderson who didn't belong. He felt like he just stepped into a book, but he didn't know his role. He wasn't a main character, that was certain, for looking at the man in front of him he knew that. But side characters were dangerous to play in books. He swallowed a sense of unease. "How can he do that?"

"Why couldn't he?" Jareth replied sadly.

Anderson closed his yes and tried to make sense of the mess. "Alright, I can buy all of this, but what does that have to do with Sarah? Why does he want her?"

Jareth lowered his head, "I believe that is because of me. I cam here seeking Sarah's help."

"What can Sarah do?" Anderson frowned.

Sighing, Jareth lifted his head and gestured around them, "More than any of us can imagine."

Squinting, Anderson decided to push further. "What's your relationship with Sarah?"

Jareth laughed, yet it was slightly uneasy. "Sarah's right, you are interesting." And purposely didn't answer. He wished the reporter would stop bringing up such hurtful questions. Was there nothing in his life that was pleasant? Probably not at this moment, he thought sourly. He noticed that Nicolae had made one large mistake. He hadn't given Jareth a time phase. The amateur didn't even know how to play the game. Upon thinking of the crazy man, their last conversation rang in his ears and repreated Nicolae's words out loud without thinking. The voice of the inquiring reporter brought Jareth out of his reverie and back to the squalid world. Then a thought occurred to him. "Anderson, he spoke quietly, but strongly, "Nicolae said he had taken Sarah to a maze, it would large. Do you know of any?"

The reporter furrowed his brows in evident concentration. "Hell," he said shrugging, "all of New York is a maze."

"Yes, I had noticed that as well," Jareth said softly.

Clapping his hands together, Anderson exclaimed happily, "How about Central Park?"

"It's a maze?" Jareth said lifting an eyebrow. A park hardly seemed threatening.

"Well, it's full of different paths, and it's large." Anderson walked towards an exit door and stepped outside into the cool night, holding the door as Jareth followed. He walked a few feet to a corner and pointed to the north. "There, in the middle of the city."

Jareth smiled, but it was sad. His castle and the Goblin City were in the center of the Labyrinth; it was only fitting that this labyrinth would be in the center of the city. And Nicolae's words were beginning to make sense. "Take me there." He said distracted. How many other things are mirrored? Jareth tried to shake the question away, but it kept repeating endlessly through his mind.

* * *

Consciousness found Sarah, and with it a large headache. She left her eyes closed and tried to organize her scattered thoughts. The last thing she remembered was calling out for help. And Jareth. Had Jareth taken her? Her thoughts alarmed her, but the scene of Robert squeezing her breath out resurfaced from her cloudy memory. She had called out to Jareth for help, and he had heard, that was sure. She mentally groaned and kicked herself. 'What did I get myself into? And damn Jareth, its probably his fault.' Her emotions were intertwined with anger and fear, but if faded swiftly and normal thought took over. It was unfair to blame Jareth; he hadn't forced her to get involved with a psychotic boyfriend. A strange clicking sound made Sarah open her eyes to see two black boots walking, or rather pacing, in front of her. From her sideways point-of-view, she saw many trees that reached up into the dark sky. Sporadic lights pushed back the night's blackness. There were benches too. 'Where am I?" she asked herself silently. She tried to sit up, but her head throbbed and she lay it back down on the hard dirt. "Where am I?" She finally demanded aloud.

"I told you she'd wake up!" Sarah recognized Robert's voice, but she couldn't see him.

"Shut up. I did not ask you, and it does not matter." Came the cruel, yet cultured voice of Nicolae's.

Sarah cried out as a hand grasped her shoulder and forced her to sit up. The clasping hand belonged to Nicolae, and a sickening cold suck through her where he was touching her arm. A sudden hatred towards him surged though her. Her emotions must have shown, for he released her and laughed.

"You don't like me, why?" He ran a hand down her cheek and she jerked away, causing more laughter. "You think me a monster?" He got up close to Sarah's face. She could hear him breathe and feel his breath. His eyes swirled with darkness and Sarah didn't want to look into those eyes. Nicolae sat back and regarded her. "You don't really know anything about him, you know. He's cruel."

Sarah shook her head. Out of everyone she should know about his cruelty the most, yet Jareth wasn't the only who was cruel and she said bitterly, "We're all cruel."

A tight smile spread on Nicolae's face. "Too true, Sarah. Too true." She watched as he walked away, his black coat swishing against the path.

Sarah closed her eyes and leaned against the tree behind her. Was that what Jareth had always tried to tell her? She was just as cruel as he was, or perhaps more cruel because she never knew she was cruel. It was a discomforting thought. A curse from Nicolae made her open her eyes. Nicolae was a bad villain; Jareth had never cursed in front of her. It was a silly thought, but it brought a smile to her face.

A quiet voice startled her, "What are you smiling at?"

Sarah focused her eyes and for the first time saw Robert. His hair was messy and his face was scrubby. He looked down at her with curious caring, a fact she thought quite ironic since he had tried to kill her. She decided to taunt him. "I was thinking of the differences between Nicolae and Jareth, if you must know."

Robert's face turned red, "What were you thinking of him for?"

"Someone has to save me!" She screamed.

"Why you little--" His voice rose dramatically, but Nicolae's sharp "Shut up" had silenced him.

The slender, silver haired man dressed in black approached Robert and threatened. "Keep quiet. They have found this place, Robert, like I knew he would, but I have enough on my mind without babysitting a quarrel."

Robert lowered his head and walked away from Sarah, who was actually saddened to see him go, for that left her alone with Nicolae, something she feared greatly. Instead of showing her fear, she asked, "They?"

Nicolae turned to her and smiled. "Yes. Jareth and your other friend. Though neither of them shall reach here. " Nicolae raised his arms and a sparkling blue-white light danced around him, stirring the wind. He uttered a few words and light dispersed into the air, leaving him with a gratifying smile.

Sarah shivered at the cold, murderous smile. "What did you do?"

"I sent them a present." His cold eyes with hers and Sarah felt a deep fear; not for herself, but for Jareth.

* * *

Once inside the park Jareth felt oddly at home. The silence had a soothing effect on his soul. A cool breeze stirred the tree leaves and they whispered to him a warning. He stopped walking and glanced expectantly at the tree branches. The wood creaked and Jareth narrowed his yes.

Anderson stepped beside him and whispered, "Jareth?"

"Wait." He said, not removing his eyes from the whispering leaves, but then the sound stopped and the uneasy feeling that he had lessoned. But it had passed too quickly. Jareth reluctantly lowered his eyes and glanced down at Anderson. "Stay alert." He said quietly and began walking again.

"What can he do? I don't even see him, or anyone." Anderson sulked behind Jareth, confusion in his voice.

Jareth would have laughed, but humor eluded him for once. He was tired of pretending to be a powerless human; a powerless king was still more important than a mortal. "Are you imaginative?"

Anderson shrugged, "Sure, I guess." he replied not really sure where this was going.

"Sarah is." Jareth was shocked by his openness with the reporter. He had let much appreciation seep through his words, but he continued. "She has hidden much of it, and sadly that's my fault."

"How can you stop someone's imagination?" Anderson asked more than slightly confused. But most of his conversations with Jareth resulted in him being confused.

"Fear, cruelty, intimidation." Jareth paused and closed his eyes. Inner revelations truly do hurt, but it was part of the story; a story he did not write and did not want any part in anymore.

"You did that to Sarah?" Anderson said disgusted.

Jareth looked at Anderson with a scoff. "Don't think Sarah was innocent, and don't think she *is* innocent. I was cruel because she thought she was not. I instilled fear because she was not afraid. I intimidated her because she was strong."

Anderson rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Why not? We live in mirrored worlds. Sarah and I--" Jareth allowed his eyes to widen as his own words sunk in. Now it truly made sense and his chest burned with the truth. "Sarah and I are opposites." He said in a clipped tone.

Anderson decided it best not to push the subject after hearing the finality in Jareth's voice. A few moments passed before Jareth spoke again.

"Do you believe in magic?" He spoke casually, is if to kill time while walking through the eerily empty park.

Shrugging Anderson answered in the same manner. "I hadn't really thought of it. I guess. When I was younger I did, every did at one time."

"Why does it die out here, do you think?"

Anderson pursed his lips. "I guess because the world is too busy to contemplate such a thing."

Jareth rubbed his chin and nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath. No matter how much he appreciated secrecy, Jareth needed the reporter to be prepared for anything. So he sighed again and spoke quietly, "Magic rules the world I live in." The reporter stopped and was staring at Jareth as if he was crazy. It was a look that Jareth didn't know if he found humorous or insulting. He saw the disbelief in Anderson's eyes and decided to laugh, "Don't believe me?"

"C'mon, a magical king." Anderson wiggled his fingers in front of him and then dropped his hands to his side. "Isn't that a stretch?"

The tree branches overhead began to creak again and Jareth looked up slowly. His eyesight was keen as an owl's , but he saw nothing as he peered skyward and into the foliage. It was more intuition, which he had always followed. Except with Sarah, he reminded himself bitterly. A hiss forced him to focus on a shadowed branch. A flick of a long tail, talon claws on four feet, a mass of black, liquid feathers all belonging to one creature caught his attention. The creature screeched and the birdlike face with a sharp beak showed itself from the through the leaves. As a response, the trees around the unarmed figures shook and more cries filled the air. Jareth cursed as Anderson walked next to him and followed his sky turned gaze.

As he saw the winged creatures, Anderson cried out. "What are those!?"

"Be quiet!" Jareth said with acidity. "Those are gryphons sent for us." He whispered harshly.

Anderson walked closer to Jareth, feeling a strange sense of comfort that the man knew what he was talking about.

"Watch how they watch you." Jareth's mind was spinning with ridiculous plans. The largest gryphon began shifting from one foot to another, a sure sign an attack was eminent. The pack quieted down and Jareth saw Anderson's wide, scared eyes.

"What do we do now?" He asked barely over a whisper.

Jareth forced a swallow and placed one foot behind him in anticipation for the pivot. The lead gryphon shrieked and Jareth grabbed Anderson' arm and turned them around yelling over the pack's howls. "Run!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Sorry about the typos…I was in a big hurry. Anyway, I thought I could get it all done yesterday, but turns out I was wrong. So here's another chapter (this story is longer than I remember). School starts back up for me Monday, so I'm trying to get this done (finally). Anyway, here we are! ~Nylle

* * *

**

Sarah's head snapped upright as she heard the strange screaming in the not so far distance. She listened to a cruel laughter, accompanied with a shallow laugh devoid of comprehension. Sarah stood and glared at the happy silver haired Nicolae. "What have you done?" She demanded. Nicolae regarded her coolly, while Robert gave her a pathetic look. Nicolae walked to her and smiled a smile that showed he was pleased with himself. It made her want to hit him, but instead she clinched her fists and repeated through grit teeth, "What have you done?"

That cruel smile widened over his delicate skin, "I've sent gryphons after them." He said smugly. Horror crossed her face and Nicolae laughed at her and he walked to Robert, who was now eyeing Sarah with concern.

"Why does she care so much about him if he ruined her like you say?" He asked Nicolae with suspicion.

With a scoff, Nicolae brushed the subject aside. "She doesn't even know." And in a quieter tone commanded Robert's attention. "I have to go check on someone. Keep an eye on her." As Robert nodded, Sarah watched in fascination while Nicolae disappeared in a blast of sprinkled glitter.

Without his taunting the screeching echoed in her head. The gryphons would certainly kill them. She had to help; they had to get away. She repeated the phrase until her body and mind felt numb and all she could focus on was helping the reporter and the king, especially the king.

Robert watched in awe curiosity while a faint glow appeared around the standing body of Sarah. It wrapped around her and moved her curled hair around her face, but she did not move, nor did she opened her eyes. She was an awesome sight to see.

* * *

Only once in his long existence had the Goblin King felt truly afraid; this feeling while running from the gryphons came a close second. He imagined their claws searing his skin and their hooked beaks scratching and pecking at him with cruel efficiency. The horror was all that kept him moving. The wide-eyed reporter was struggling to keep up with him, he knew, but what could be done? Jareth threw Anderson a sympathetic glance. Anderson' face turned with determination and they kept running.

A close shriek behind them caused Jareth to pause. The pause cost him greatly. A gryphon pummeled into his back and Jareth rolled on the park path, crying out when his shoulder impacted with the pavement. Anderson stopped and yelled, "Jareth! Get up!"

Calmness wrapped around Jareth as a large black and blue gryphon approached him stealthily. Jareth glanced at the reporter and with a voice with no room for negotiation shouted out. "Don't stop, you fool. Keep running!" Anderson hesitated for a second, then continued running. It was a slight relief to see the reporter leave. At least one of them had a chance of reaching Sarah. Jareth swiveled his eyes to the approaching gryphon. It spread its wings and leapt in the air, positioning itself for an attack on the fallen king. Seconds before the claws reached his face a strange sensation washed over Jareth's body. It smothered him, and Jareth inhaled it. There was magic flowing to him, and though it wasn't his, there was a certain feel of familiarity. He swallowed it greedily. It felt like time had stopped around him, but as he looked closer, he realized time was just moving slowly. A faint voice touched his mind and Jareth concentrated on the alien, yet welcome magic. He followed the thread of magic until he saw Sarah's still figure in the park. She snapped her eyes open and focused on his. Jareth smiled. The was her magic! Yet he would use it. He seemed to know now that since he was robbed of his, of course she would develop some of her own. It just worked that way. It was ironic, but welcome nonetheless.

He returned to his body and shut his eyes. The feathers of the gryphon's face tickled his. Using Sarah's wonderfully ironic powers, he dissolved the gryphon as time resumed its normal flow. As another and another gryphon approached him he willed Sarah's magic and destroyed them, and the magic complied. It felt strange, for one who had all his life just commanded magic. Using Sarah's felt like he was asking for permission. Once the pack around him was destroyed her ran, tracing the magical path back to Sarah. Around a bend he heard a yell and as he rounded the corner he saw Anderson sprawled out on the ground; a gryphon in mid air about to strike. Jareth flicked his wrist and the gryphon exploded in the air as the magic agreed with his decision to destroy the creature.

Jareth offered Anderson a hand and the reporter accepted it readily, "How did you do that?"

"Wait." Jareth focused the magic to his injured left shoulder and sighed with relief. A faint glow encircled him as the magic repaired the tendons and completely healed his wound. In fact, for the first time in days Jareth felt like himself, *was* himself and his demeanor changed. He hadn't realized it, but the weight of the human world had lay squarely on his shoulders. He stood his full height and looked around with newly opened mismatched eyes.

Anderson jumped back. "You really do have magic!" Jareth, no King Jareth Anderson amended, seemed to radiated power. Anderson could taste it in the air.

Jareth continued walking briskly in the direction of Sarah, who was not far. "This is Sarah's." He laughed painfully. Anderson had a look of confusion, but Jareth was not about to talk about it, and Anderson realized that there was more than determination driving the king. There was something else hidden behind his eyes when he mentioned Sarah. He shook his head and followed a few steps behind the king.

* * *

Nicolae returned from his meeting with the wonderful wishing boy, only to be furious at what he saw. Sarah was standing still and she was emanating a powerful magic. He didn't have to question where she was sending it. The ridiculous mortal man just stared at her. Nicolae walked behind him and slapped the back of Robert's head. "Imbecile! She's helping them, and you allow it?" Before the human could respond, Nicolae walked away from him and stood before Sarah. He passed a hand in front of her, cutting the magic off. Her concentration broke, and she fell to her knees as a scream escaped her lips. Nicolae bent down to her eye level and frowned at her, "Very clever, very clever."

* * *

Jareth dropped to the ground in shock as the magic flow was cut off. He mourned the loss and came to the conclusion that he could never live as a mortal, magic less, defenseless. A slight fear for Sarah arose, but he pushed it down. Wondering about what he could not change would not help the situation.

"You okay?" Anderson asked helping Jareth up.

"That is an absurd question to ask, Anderson." Jareth accepted the aid, and then turned away, gesturing at the stammering reporter to follow and they continued down the path.

Sarah smiled madly as she saw Jareth and Anderson walking briskly from out of the darkness. She had had her doubts about the king even caring enough to come for her at first, for Nicolae had kindly reminded her that it was Jareth's *magic* he was seeking, not her. But nonetheless, he was there, and looking wickedly upset. Sarah suppressed her smile as Nicolae gave her a warning look.

Jareth walked to Nicolae, anger barely controlled behind a tight mask. "There. I've beaten your pathetic maze."

Nicolae wiped off imaginary dust form his black silk shirt and scoffed. "Not without help."

"you made no rules to this, Nicolae."

"Fool!" Nicolae shouted losing his calm. "This isn't my game!"

Sarah slipped past Nicolae and joined Anderson and Jareth. So Jareth was right, someone had summoned Nicolae. But the list of people who wanted Jareth dead probably wasn't a short one. 'You must kill both,' Jareth had said. Sarah turned her attention back to the men, each holding the other in their awful gazes of odd yes.

Abruptly Jareth blinked. "Go get him, Nicolae. You need him to finish the job."

Sarah was curious who Jareth was referring to and had began to ask the question, but he silenced her and she obeyed.

Nicolae studied them a few second and then laughed. "Alight, Goblin King," he sneered. "You're right, I do need him, but you will be dying before I return. Robert! Come here!"

Sarah watched in morbid curiosity as Robert came sliding from the shadows, like he was propelled forward and hadn't really wanted to move. Nicolae whispered a few words and Jareth pushed them all away. She allowed him to, for even if *she* hadn't understood the words, Jareth certainly had.

As the worded magic passed onto Robert, Nicolae dissolved in the black night that matched his eyes, his clothes, and his soul. Sarah watched in horror as Robert seemed to grow too large for his clothes. They ripped off revealing a monstrous body covered with long, rusted colored hair. Robert grunted in pain as his arms extended and fell to the floor. Two large horns protruded from his head. More of that hair covered his body, yet as Sarah looked closely, it was more the body of Ludo's. But none of Ludo's kindness could be found in the face. Instead, two small glowing red eyes focused on them with a meaning all to clear. As the beast began walking towards them, Sarah felt something cold on her arm. She looked down to see Jareth's gloved hand clutching her wrist.

The three of them began backing up slowly. Sarah had wanted to run, but Jareth had steadied her. She glared at him and snatched her arm away for his grasp. "This is all you fault, Jareth!" She didn't know why she was suddenly so mad at him, but she was. It had boiled up from inside her. Every time Jareth entered her life something bad happened. She hated that she actually had *missed* that for all those years.

Not taking his eyes away from the beast/ Robert, he allowed a smirk to grace his lips, "Oh, no. Not entirely *my* fault."

Anderson sighed at their childish behavior. "Perhaps this isn't the best time for this."

"Shut up!" Sarah and Jareth shouted in unison, and they both glared at each other.

Sarah continued the rampage on Jareth's character. "You're so arrogant; you probably have people lined up to kill you."

Jareth laughed out loud and that further aggravated Sarah. "You're right, but whoever is doing this hates you just as much as me, and has a wonderful sense of irony."

Scrunching her nose, she continued to back away from the now drooling beast. A certain realization hit her and she practically screamed at Jareth, "You know who called Nicolae! Tell me!"

"Sarah," he warned with his voice that she was being too disrespectful, and Sarah found herself in fear of him again. This wasn't the same man that came seeking her help, this was *the* Goblin King from before. Jareth saw the fear in her eyes and softened his voice, "Who would be the only one who would have anything to gain from destroying both of us at once?"

Sarah couldn't think and was irritated by the look Jareth was giving her. She could see the pity, but she could also see…worry? Something else too, hidden deep behind those mismatched eyes. She had seen the look once before, but did not want to dwell on it. Finally she shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "You should, you share his blood."

The realization of what he was saying spread over her and she tried to deny it. "Why? Toby never seemed to dislike me…though hating you makes sense. *You* were going to turn him into a goblin."

Jareth's face expressed disbelief. "I was NOT going to turn him into a goblin, Sarah. I have enough of the mind-numbing creatures as it is." He hadn't meant to raise his voice at her, but Sarah always made his blood boil. "And I wouldn't have had him in my possession if you hadn't wished him there in the first place!"

They were staring at each other now, face to face. Neither willing to concede this battle. It was like old wounds had never closed. Sarah had never really forgiven herself for wishing her brother away and never could forgive herself for wanting to *stay* in the magical Underground. Jareth was equally furious for always being blamed for Sarah's mistakes. And at the same time he enjoyed, almost craved, her company. It was a complex feeling, and he hated it. A loud roar brought their attention back to the beast and Sarah screamed as the Robert beast lunged for her.

Anderson watched them in slight shock. The threat of this strange creature was much more serious than a petty squabble. And he heard what they were talking about, but it made no sense to him. He watched as Sarah regressed from a proud woman to a child throwing a tantrum before the king. Anderson tried to pay more attention, yet the beast slowly stalking forward was enough to distract him.

The beast lunged for them and Anderson scurried away, relieved when he saw that Jareth had grabbed Sarah and pushed her out of the way. The beast raced past and circled around, gathering its thoughts. Anderson sighed as he heard Sarah chastising Jareth from across the path.

"Let go of me Jareth." Anderson shook his head as he saw Sarah push herself away from Jareth. "You could have killed me!"

Anderson had spent enough time with Jareth to know the strain in his voice was from trying to control his emotions. "Or, you could have been impaled."

"What do you care!" She screamed at him with tear blurred eyes. She didn't see the hurt cross his face, but maybe she didn't want to. She hated to see *that* look in his eyes, that look that made her a liar.

Anderson watched as the two continued their battle. Neither noticed the beast running towards Sarah. But Anderson did. He drew in a long breath and ran across the opening that divided Sarah and Jareth from him. The world slowed. Anderson saw the beast raging towards the unsuspecting Sarah. He saw the look of pure terror on Jareth's face when he realized he couldn't stop it, and Anderson resolved his will. This was why he hadn't wanted to play a supporting role, but the show must go on. Anderson threw his body in front of Sarah's, saw Jareth grab her, and then felt the beast's claws and horns sink deep into his back then saw them protruding to the other side of his chest before sweet oblivion closed his eyes.

* * *

Jareth held tightly to Sarah's arms as she cried out in hysterics. Anderson had sacrificed himself, and his body was still skewered onto Robert's horns. Blood squirted and Sarah turned away from the beast as he struggled to get the heavy body off and from obscuring his view. Sarah looked at Jareth with tears in her eyes.

"We have to do something. He needs help." She was hard to understand through her sobbing and hyperventilating, but Jareth knew what she had said. His response was not going to be the one she wanted to hear, but she needed to hear it the same, "He's already gone Sarah."

She dropped to her knees and Jareth watched in concern. She started babbling and Jareth strained to listen, but feared taking too much attention away from the struggling beast, which still hadn't managed to free itself from the limp body on its head.

"I was so mean to him…I really did like him. He was a good reporter, never wrote anything bad about me. I never thanked him." She wrapped her arms around her knees and began crying louder.

Jareth couldn't help her, she wouldn't let him. He had a sinking feeling that she would eventually turn the blame from this back on him too. That angered him, and in a more cruel way than he meant he silenced her wailing. "Get up Sarah. You are not a child, and this is not over yet. How can you sit there while the one that killed Anderson is right in front of you?"

She snapped her head up, stood, and slapped him before he had time to respond. She slapped him again and that stinging sensation awoke him from the shock of the first attack. She attempted to strike him again, but he be caught her wrist and held it tightly. She struggled and brought her other hand up. He grabbed that one as well.

Jareth looked down and saw pure hatred glowing in Sarah's eyes. He didn't know if all the hatred was for him, but assumed most was. There was power in her eyes as well; he wasn't going to delude himself anymore. She held power because he had none. Jealousy flared in him, but he clamped down on it. She needed to use that power, for neither of them could kill the beast/Robert without it.

Sarah watched the king's face and knew he was plotting something. "What is it?" She said acidly.

Jareth's body tensed. He expected her to hate him, but the events that started this happened such a long time ago. Why not forgive and forget? Was it easier to hate if you were human? No, Jareth hates just like the rest of them. He stared at her glaring eyes, eyes that could burn through him, though she didn't know. Still holding her hands, he spun her around so that her arms were crossed and her hands were held behind her. Jareth felt her struggle to turn her gaze, so he tightened the grip. The horrible sight of Anderson's body on the beast's horns wasn't something he was terribly anxious to see, either, but she needed some convincing. "You can destroy that, Sarah."

She sobbed, "I can't, that's Robert."

Jareth closed his eyes; this was going to be painful. "Who's more important Sarah? A man who killed himself for you, or a man who is dead trying to kill you?"

He felt her shaking. "That's not fair!" She screamed. He kept quiet. She was angry enough at him without his commenting on her choice of words, but her old quote did bring a smile to his lips for a brief second.

Sarah's body went limp in defeat and Jareth heard he whisper, "What do I do?"

An urgent glee caused him to speak quickly as he backed them away from the beast. "Concentrate, Sarah. Focus all your emotions into destroying the Beast. Not Robert. Robert is already dead; he died the minute he listened to Nicolae."

Sarah craned her neck to face Jareth. "What protects me from you?

Jareth released her arms and smiled genuinely at her. She turned around to face him entirely and dropped her mouth slightly when she saw his expression. He brought his hand up and briefly touched Sarah's cheek. Taking a deep breath and releasing it in a sigh, Jareth spoke to her quietly, "What do I gain by hurting?" Truly, Sarah." Her faced showed contemplation and Jareth watched semi-amused. He brought his eyes up and scanned the black shadows until he located the red haired beast. With amazing strength the beast finally pried the reporter's lifeless body off this horns and threw it on the pathway, the he monster stomped on it. Jareth grimaced as the sound of bursting organs and crunching bones filled his head. He returned his gaze to Sarah. "Now, Sarah. You've run out of time."

Her face was still turned to him, "There's no time limit…"

Jareth spun her around and pointed to the charging beast. "There is when something like that is running towards you."

He felt her body shaking. "What do I do? What do I do!?"

"Concentrate."

She searched through her emotions for anything usable. She always came up with hate. So the hatred burned within her, and she sucked in the air with ragged breaths. Concentrate, he told her. On what exactly? Her eyes widened as the bloody beast gained momentum towards them. She closed her eyes to black the awful sight and let all the hatred build up in her. She barely felt Jareth step in front of her, barely heard him yelling to her. She could only feel the power coursing through her body with such a unique feeling. It was like electric currents traveling in her veins. They grew in intensity until she thought she would explode with pent up energy. Her eyes flew open and she was staring at a most frightening sight. Jareth was struggling with the beast; dodging its blows with his cat-like grace that he had never lost. Sarah turned to him in shock. "Now what do I do?"

"Release it!"

Sarah allowed the magic to flow out of her toward the beast/ Robert form and watched in horrific awe as a bright light encircled it. She could hear the fur sizzling and smell the skin burning under the intense light. With a loud howl of pain from the fallen beast, the magic destroyed Robert. The blast so strong it threw Jareth back against a tree. Sarah gasped and ran towards Jareth's limp form, her earlier anger and hate gone now with the energy. She hadn't meant to harm him. In fact; she didn't want to harm anyone. Quietly the tears began to fall. Sarah was distraught and buried her head in her hands and cried. She didn't notice Jareth recover his senses, and didn't hear him calling out to her, but she felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder. Her head jerked up and she saw Jareth use the tree and leverage and stand up.

She stood and kept the tears at bay as she watched Jareth place his hand on temple. "Well?" he asked softly. She nodded but said nothing. She didn't want to think about it.

A strange sensation came over her. She wondered briefly what the cause was, but all she needed to do was look at Jareth's eyes for the reason. She spun around, sure of what she was going to see. "Toby! Why are you doing this?"

Toby stood side by side with the tall, slender Nicolae. Though Toby was young, his face was hard and cruel. It wasn't the boy Sarah remembered growing up with. The sixteen year old boy laughed at her and focused his eyes into a glare. "Sarah, did you think I would never find out what you did to me?"

Jareth felt her tense and she stepped towards her half-brother. "I never meant it Toby, why else would I have gone to get you?"

Nicolae spoke purposely fueling Toby's anger, "Sarah; you've always wanted to be the hero in the story. You sent Toby away out of selfishness, and returned him again for your own gain."

Toby nodded and Sarah almost cried out, but Toby pointed a straight finger and Jareth and spat venom, "And you! How dare you try to turn me into a goblin? You don't deserve to live either."

Jareth laughed and Toby blinked in surprise. Sarah also turned to look at him. Jareth just shook his head in amusement. "You have a warped sense of reality, Toby. How much do you remember, and how much has Nicolae told you?"

"He didn't tell me anything, I read the book." Toby said proudly.

Nicolae patted Toby's shoulder and glared at Jareth while Sarah lowered her eyes. It was her fault. She should have destroyed the book. It would be so simple to turn everything on Jareth, blame him for everything, but Sarah wouldn't. Not this time. She focused her eyes on Toby and anger flared her wild magic, lighting her eyes with an unusual glow. "Alright, Toby. If this is how your story goes, I'll play along."

Toby backed up a pace as he saw the shimmer in his half sister's glare. He began to feel frightened, but Nicolae whispered in his ear, "Do not worry; Ill take care of the Goblin King so you an focus on Sarah.

Toby smiled cruelly. "Fine." Toby charged at her and Sarah forgot her reason and ran. The fear of the strange person in her bother's body overpowered her senses. There wasn't any trace of Toby left, not the Toby she knew. How long had that hate been burning in him? She concentrated on avoiding him as he raced after her, a gleam of murder in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8:The Two Sides

Jareth watched in shock and awe as Toby lunged at Sarah. He was equally surprised when she didn't use her magic. He was about to call out to her, but a blow to his back left him dazed and sprawled on the park floor. He turned to see Nicolae laughing and holding a fallen tree branch in his gloved hands. Jareth stood and dusted off the black tuxedo jacket without uttering a sound. Nicolae stopped laughing while Jareth's eyes clouded over as a storm fought within. Jareth stepped closer to Nicolae, purposely trying to intimidate the man with the weapon. When Nicolae stepped back, Jareth allowed a smile to show. It was a strange contrast to his dark eyes.

"Scared Nicolae? How much magic did you give to Toby? Hitting physically is usually below you." Nicolae tried to cover his nervousness as Jareth walked closer to him, but the branch shook in his grasp.

"What are you talking about, Jareth? I just wanted the pleasure of destroying you personally."

Jareth laughed and continued to walk towards the retreating Nicolae, who swung the branch. Jareth watched amused as the branch swept in front of him. He continued walking. "Oh, come now. I know the rules better than you." He said slightly disappointed with Nicolae's ability to be the villain. "Only one of the mirrored images can have magic at the same time. You gave yours away to Toby when you said you'd deal with me." Jareth smiled his fang-like grin, but it wasn't pleasant.

Nicolae's eyes darted back and forth with apparent nervousness. "That's not true. Stay away from me Jareth," He said as Jareth took another step closer.

Laughing Jareth stalked closer just to unnerve his adversary, "What are you going to do Nicolae?" He asked tauntingly.

Nicolae began swinging the branch wildly, shutting his eyes at the same time and imagining the sound when the branch collided with Jareth's skull. The blow never came.  
Jareth moved around the swinging branch and came behind Nicolae. He placed his hands on both sides of Nicolae's head and twisted it. With one fluid strike Nicolae's neck snapped and the body fell limp to the floor. Jareth smirked, "You re right, it is more rewarding." He turned to seek Sarah, but an overwhelming amount of energy flowed to him. Falling to his knees, and fighting shock, he allowed his magic to return.

* * *

Sarah watched in curiosity as Toby abruptly spun towards Nicolae screaming. Sarah followed his gaze and gasped. Jareth twisted Nicolae's neck and the body fell to the ground. Another scream escaped Toby's mouth, but it was so inhuman. As Jareth sunk to the ground, Sarah felt the magic leave her, and she was greatly relieved. Jareth could have it! Toby began running towards Jareth's fallen form. She ran after him and grabbed him before he could attack the fallen king. Toby spun around and slapped Sarah's face. She cried out in shock and clasped her cheek. Roughly, and before she could regain her balance from the slap, Toby's hands grabbed her by the shoulders and he pushed her backwards. She tumbled and lost sense of direction as her eyes graced the treetops. A falling sensation over came her and for a moment she felt weightless. She saw the clear moon and smiled at its simplicity. She continued to fall until the back of her head hit something hard and she cried out. Her cry and the moon's glow were the last things she remembered before a heavy blackness wrapped her in silence.

* * *

Jareth snapped himself out of the trance when he heard Sarah's cry. His eyes scanned the view for her, and he closed his eyes slowly when he saw her. Her head lay impacted by a large rock that was dripping with red blood. Her blood. He opened his eyes and saw Toby laughing as he hovered over Sarah's ruined life.

A furious anger overcame Jareth and he stood tall. With his magic back he felt normal again, and dangerous. "TOBY!!" Jareth used the magic to enhance the sound of his already harsh voice. Toby's head snapped towards Jareth.

Jareth balled his hands in frustration and began walking briskly towards Toby. In mid-stride Jareth transformed back into his kingly glory. His silky blond-gold hair once more shaped his face and flowed past him as he continued his trek towards the boy. He wore pure black clothes with a transparent, midnight cloak that swirled angrily behind him. He saw Toby cowering and used it to his advantage. "This ends now Toby. Nicolae is destroyed; do you have enough power to destroy me?" He asked mockingly. Toby didn t look into Jareth's eyes and lowered them with a glare. Jareth stepped closer. "No?"

With desperation and fear Toby looked up and laughed. "It doesn't matter. I've already killed Sarah. You don't matter." Jareth allowed his well-practiced mask of indifference to cover his utter shock at Toby's words. He materialized a perfect crystal, reveling in the returned ability, and twirled it with ease between his two hands. Toby watched in curious horror. The crystal glided through the air and stopped in front of Toby s eyes. Jareth was fiercely trying not to release his anger. The days he spent as a powerless, ill, human returned much of his humanity. He could not bare to just destroy Toby. A small smile crept on his tightly closed lips. He'd just allow Toby to destroy himself.

Jareth watched as Toby observed the crystal with longing. "All you have to do is touch it Toby, and all this will fade." He said persuasively.

Toby's hands began to reach for the crystal, but he pulled back. "What does it do?"

Jareth folded his arms over his chest. "We haven't all the time in the world, Toby. You've read the story; I shouldn't have to tell you." He said reprimanding.

Toby frowned. "It will show me my dreams, right?" Jareth rose his eyebrows and taunted Toby with his silence. Toby shook his head and grasped the shining orb. Pain and darkness swept over Toby and he screamed as his body began to merge with the crystal. He continued to scream as he tried to pry his body away from the shining crystal, but his arms were already being sucked in.  
Jareth watched with a detached amusement at Toby s dilemma, but did nothing except call the crystal to his hand when Toby s body had completely dissolved into the crystal's depths. He peered into the crystal. He hadn't lied to Toby, he just hadn t informed the boy the true origins of the crystal. If the thoughts were pure, the crystal would grant the wish, but if the thought was evil, the crystal would cast the wisher into a world of nightmares. A perfect ending for Toby. Jareth let the smooth crystal roll off his hands and disappear in mid air.

Jareth sighed and walked slowly over to Sarah. The park was so quiet now without the screams of murder floating in the trees. He reached down and lifted Sarah's head off the bloodstained rock and felt under her hair. Warm blood oozed out over his gloves and he was forced to acknowledge the fact that she was hurt severely. He had thought as much. Sighing, he placed his arms under her legs and shoulders and lifted her frail form from the floor. He could still hear her shallow breath and Jareth weighed his options with Sarah.  
His faith in the mortal doctors was slim, even if Sarah had healed him. He could heal her. But the amount of magic used to cure such damage would forever force her to stay in the Underground. Her body would depend on the magic to sustain her; and there was another problem also. If he healed her, she would be connected to him too. Not like she wasn't already. She was the mirrored side to him. Forever destined to be opposite of each other, forever cursed to stay together. And yet, what if he healed her and she resented him for it. Jareth was immortal, even if he didn't heal Sarah, she wouldn't die because he wouldn't die. She would stay in this comatose state forever, which suddenly did feel like a long time. Was that worst than living in the Underground? A breeze stirred in the air and Jareth longed for his home. He clutched Sarah and whispered to no one. "So what do I do?" It wasn't like him to question himself, but his decision would affect more lives than just his, and for once he found himself caring about the outcome.  
A swish of feather the color of snow in the form of an owl flew in front of Jareth's eyes. That was his form; the snow-white owl. He decided to take the bird as a sign and carried Sarah to the Underground; forever to be tormented by a woman he hated to love and loved to hate, yet at the same time craved her company. His form disappeared in the park shadows as his voice drifted in the breeze.

"Such a pity."

* * *

Prologue

Sarah stood and leaned against the edge of the balcony and watched the setting sun cast its purplish-pink glow over the paths of the labyrinth. A soft breeze pushed her waist long hair in her face and she absent-mindedly pushed the stands of black curls away and sighed. It was so peaceful here. Even with the arrogant, moody King, she thought with a smile. She closed her eyes. How long had she been here? Time didn't touch her any longer. Her body was filled with too much magic. Not for her use, but for her life.  
She remembered the circumstances to her living here. She remembered waking slowly to see Jareth's strained face holding a cup of water to her lips. His eyes had scared her. They were so sunken in and his skin was deathly white. It wasn't until later that she realized the reason for his appearance. He was giving all his strength and magic to heal her and keep her alive. Several times she had waked and saw his ashen face. He had always watched her.  
And he had changed too. Subtle changes, yes, but they were there. His temper was calmer, and his cruelty was less. It made living at his castle bearable.  
She felt a tingle at the back of her neck and heard the sound of hundreds of tiny bells chiming. Opening her eyes and spinning slowly around she saw Jareth walking towards her and the balcony. He stood at her side and the soft breeze gently swayed his hair as he glanced at the darkness and the beginning of the moon's glow could be seen. Sarah looked back and was amazed at how fast the sun had set. The stars were shining brightly now in their full glory.

Jareth took a deep breath. "Its beautiful isn t it?"

Sarah nodded and gazed at the stars. "Those were so foreign to me. None of the normal constellations are there."

Smiling he followed her gaze. "Were? They're not anymore?" He asked quietly.

"No. I just created my own."

He nodded. "Always imaginative." He said approvingly.

They stared silently at the twinkling lights, not knowing for how long. Time doesn t move in the Underground. Jareth released a deep breath and walked towards the balcony doors. He paused before entering and watched Sarah ''s eyes admiring the stars. He smiled, "Come in, Sarah." Her eyes lowered and met his. He extended his bare hand. "Come in, dinner is already prepared." She accepted his hand and allowed him to escort them into the castle.

* * *

The moon rises as the sun sets. Twilight and dawn are the few moments they are ever blessed to share together. The sun shines and his rays of gold wisp in the sky as fine stands of hair. The blue sky sparkles like jewels. The night sky is black and silky with the moon s shine reflecting dark eyes. Yet they are equally balanced. The sun shines in its bright arrogance and the moon loves the sunlight with grace. Only in the Underground does time pause long enough for the moon and sun to exist eternally in the same moment of peace and tranquility in one another's company.

* * *

**Oh, the end! Ta da!**


End file.
